Attack of the Killer Furby
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Kagome brings a Furby to the feudal era and gives it to the Band of 7. What chaos will ensue? Read to find out. Short story and short chapters. Ratd for evilness and language
1. Chapter 1

**Furbies came up in a conversation with my friend one day over the phone and she told me they were evil. I won't go into detail, but I got the idea for this when we picked her up later that day (we were going to watch the movie Mirrors (it wasn't thebest film and the way the main guy's sister died was disgusting)) I told her about my idea. She told me she wouldn't read it - she really hates Furbies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Furbies, but I do own the demon Friend. Say hi Friend.  
Friend: -glowing red eyes- Me eat you  
Me: O.O**

**NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the bone eater's well, ears flat and fidgeting. He was getting mad. Kagome was supposed to be here yesterday. When she got here he was going to give her a piece of his mind… As he thought this a bright blue-white glow emanated from the well and moments later Kagome pulled herself onto the grass.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha demanded, growling.

"Sorry…but I had to pick something up."

"What?"

"This."

Kagome dropped her backpack onto the grass and flipped it open. She rummaged around while Inuyasha stood before her, waiting. His anger had already melted away, replaced by curiosity.

Finally Kagome held up a small black object for him to see and stood up.

Inuyasha stared at it.

It stared back.

"What is it?" he asked at last.

"It's an American toy called a Furby," Kagome explained.

The "Furby" was about six inches tall, with shaggy black fur. It was owl-like in appearance, with large bat-like ears and two large white eyes with small, reddish-pink pupils. The Furby stared at Inuyasha, and the half-demon felt a chill.

"Who's it for? It better not be for Shippo. That thing would give it nightmares," stated Inuyasha.

"No it wouldn't. It's cute." Kagome picked up her backpack and thrust it towards Inuyasha. "I have to go barrow Kirara for a little bit. And if this works out, then you'll never have to this thing again."

"If it's your plan then I'll definitely be seeing this thing again," Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…nothing."

"Good." Kagome strode past him and tossed the Furby at Inuyasha, who caught it. "Hold this while I get Kirara."

Before he could protest, Kagome was gone.

Muttering darkly to himself, Inuyasha dropped down cross-legged and placed the Furby on the ground in front of him. Resting his head on his hand Inuyasha scowled at the furry toy. "Damn little rat…," he mumbled.

"Doo?"

Inuyasha blinked. "What the…?" Inuyasha leaned in and narrowed his eyes.

"U-nye-loo-lay-doo?" the Furby responded.

Inuyasha stared, gaping.

He reached out and picked up the Furby. He parted the shaggy fur and felt for some sort of button or switch or something! Flipping it upside down, he noticed a small section of hard plastic nailed in place. Prying it away, he found two cylindrical items. Snapping them out, he looked at them curiously before recognizing them as "batteries"—things Kagome often brought back from her time.

She'd explained to him that batteries—whatever they were—were used in "electronics" to make them work on their own. Inuyasha didn't really get that part, but he did know from observing that if you took out the batteries, the thing didn't work anymore.

"Yoo?" The Furby's voice shocked Inuyasha and caused him to drop the thing on the ground; the batteries fell from Inuyasha's fingers.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

The Furby's eyes flashed red and it cackled softly and slowly. "Hehehehehehe…"

--

"Give us one good reason not to kill you," Bankotsu ordered, pointing Banryu's tip at Kagome's throat.

"I brought a present."

"What?"

"Yeah; see?" Kagome held out the black Furby—whose batteries had been replaced—and handed it to Jakotsu. "It's for Jakotsu. It's a toy."

"A toy-what?" Jakotsu questioned, taking the furry toy from Kagome.

"A toy," Kagome explained. "Talk to it and it'll talk back to you." Kagome had been slowly backing away towards Kirara. "Well…I gotta go—bye!" And then she was gone.

Jakotsu blinked and then stared down at the black shaggy-furred "toy" in his hands. "So…do you have a name?"

"…Boo."

"…Whatever the hell that means…," Jakotsu began, "but anyways, I will call you…Friend."

"Friend…?" Renkotsu echoed. "Why Friend?"

"Because he looks like a Friend Mr. Kill-joy!" Jakotsu replied loudly.

"Okay then…"

The other members of the Band of Seven seemed a little freaked out. Except Bankotsu. He looked as if he couldn't care.

--

The Band of Seven had found an abandoned shrine and decided to stay there for the night. Jakotsu sat in one corner, talking excitedly to the Furby Friend. The black Furby responded to every question and seemed to be holding up a conversation with Jakotsu.

Their conversation is as follows:

"Hi Friend, how are you?"

"U-nye-ay-tay-doo?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"U-nye-loo-lay-doo."

"It's kinda late to play, don't you think?"

"Boo."

"No? Hmm…well then, let's see…" Jakotsu paused, thinking over what they could play. "We could steal Mukotsu's poison and blame Renkotsu."

"Koo-dah!"

"No? Well, we could throw rocks at Renkotsu…"

"Doo-ay!" Friend exclaimed. "Fun!"

"All right, I'll go get the rocks. I'll be right back."

"O-kay."

When Jakotsu returned, he had a bunch of rocks gathered in his arms. He dropped the stones in the corner and then sat in front of them, hiding them from view. When Renkotsu looked away, Jakotsu swiftly picked up a stone and hurled it at Renkotsu's head. He hit him dead-on and Renkotsu yelped.

"Jakotsu!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"What he said!"

Renkotsu stopped. "Did that thing just speak?"

"Friend is not an it. And he's been speaking all night."

"Yes, but then it was a bunch of meaningless jabber. Now it's using real words."

"Friend is not an it!" Jakotsu repeated.

"What he said!" Friend the Furby added.

"Whatever," Renkotsu mumbled.

"Hmm, well, goodnight Friend," Jakotsu said, yawning and stretching.

"Nah-bah."

--

In Suikotsu's room, the ogre-like mercenary held up a large mirror **(don't ask me where he got it from) **and propped it up against the wall. The sliding door behind him suddenly slid open with a loud whoosh. Suikotsu whirled, growling, but relaxed when he saw it was Jakotsu's toy.

"Oh, Jakotsu must've dropped you." Suikotsu shrugged and was about to turn around when he noticed a small black stone by the creature's feet. Suikotsu blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again the stone was gone. "Must've been my imagination." He shook his head as he looked back to the mirror. "I've been hanging out with Jakotsu too much."

Suikotsu turned his attention back to his mirror when he thought he saw the Furby move in the reflection. A split second later a large gray blur streaked past Suikotsu's head and hit the mirror. A crack appeared in the glass and seeped throughout the mirror's surface. Before Suikotsu could react a large shard of glass snapped away and flew at him.

The shard sunk into his throat and left a long, jagged tear. Blood seeped onto the ground and Suikotsu collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud thump. The remaining shards of glass in the mirror exploded from the frame and scatted around Suikotsu's body.

In the doorway Friend's eyes flashed red once.

"Heheheh…," he chuckled slowly. "Doo-ay…heh heh…"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun!**

**XD**

**I got the translations of Furbish from wikipedia and some website, so if they're not correct, tell me and I will fix it. But as far as I know, here are the words and translations:**

_(**Furbish **English)_

**Doo **_What?  
_**U-nye-loo-lay-doo? **_Do you want to play?  
_**Yoo **_Why will you not play with me today? (usually means its upset)  
_**Boo **_No  
_**U-nye-ay-tay-doo? **_Are you hungry?  
_**U-nye-loo-lay-doo? **_Do you want to play?  
_**Koo-dah! **_Boring!  
_**Doo-ay! **_Fun  
_**O-kay **_Okay  
_**Nah-bah **_Sun down (goodnight)_

**There, like I said, if I made mistakes, please correct me but nicely. I want at least 5 reviews before I think of reviewing, mkay? This will be a short story, the chapters will be short, and kinda random. There will be a sequal after this, and - if I can think of another Anime - a sequal after that.**

**Hope you liked it. Plz R&R**

**BTW: I have nothing against Furbies - but my friend thinks their evil and I thought a story involving an evil Furby would be funny**

**NO FLAMES!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter.**

**I got 3 reviews asking me to continue and update and I decided to finish the next chapter. Not very long, but yeah. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And Friend the evil Furby. Nothing else.**

The next morning the remaining six of the Band of Seven found Suikotsu lying in a pool of dried blood, a large glass shard stuck in his throat. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His mirror was still where it had been the previous night—propped up against the wall.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Ah well, he always was suicidal."

Jakotsu followed his leader out of the room, Friend in his arms.

"Hey, Renkotsu, we're gonna go look for something to eat. Stay here at the shrine," Bankotsu ordered.

"But…yes, big brother," Renkotsu sighed, giving in.

Jakotsu paused and said, "I'm going to leave Friend here, okay Renkotsu?" Before Renkotsu could protest, he placed the Furby on the ground in front of Renkotsu and ran off in a cloud of dust, calling, "Take care of Friend, Renkotsu!"

Renkotsu looked at Friend, whose eyes flashed blood red.

"Oh, shit."

Friend began to laugh. "Hehehehehehe…"

--

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Friend with Renkotsu?" Mukotsu was asking as the rest of the members made their way through the woods, looking for some kind village or something to destroy.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Jakotsu responded.

"There's something wrong with that thing, Jakotsu," Mukotsu said. "What if it kills Renkotsu?"

"No big loss on our part," Bankotsu replied.

"Except that Friend isn't that kind of person," Jakotsu protested.

"Right, Jakotsu, of course he isn't," Bankotsu played along.

--

Renkotsu felt a shiver of fear as Friend eyed him with his beady little red—actually, they're pretty big red eyes. Friend was staring at his with malice in his eyes and Renkotsu quickly looked away and returned to his studies.

There was a soft sound, and when Renkotsu looked up Friend was staring back at him happily. "I swear that thing was farther away," Renkotsu muttered. A small book of matches a gourd was lying beside Friend. He began to turn his attention back to his work when his eyes snapped back up.

There was no gourd. No matches.

"But…I'm think I'm going crazy."

"You are crazy."

Renkotsu's eyes bulged and Friend's laugh slowly began.

--

"I'm bored."

"We know, Jakotsu."

"…I'm bored."

"We heard you the first time."

"Yes, and I'm bored."

"Shut up Jakotsu."

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu whined. "Kyokotsu's being mean!"

"Leave him alone Kyokotsu," Bankotsu said lazily, as if he was used to this. He probably was.

"But…"

"Leave him alone."

"…Yes…Big Brother…"

They walked on in silence for a little while, and then Jakotsu started up again. "I'm still bored!"

"Bankotsu!" grumbled Mukotsu.

"Shut up Mukotsu," was Bankotsu's reply.

"That isn't fair…" Mukotsu mumbled.

"Life isn't fair."

"But…"

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it Mukotsu. You're such a pain in the ass whiner," Bankotsu snapped.

Mukotsu fell silent after that. Then: "What's a bridge?"

"Go ask Renkotsu. He can explain."

"If he isn't dead yet," Kyokotsu added.

"Again, no big loss on our part," Bankotsu responded.

"You know? I wish I brought Friend," Jakotsu said suddenly.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Jerk!" Jakotsu glared angrily at Mukotsu. Several minutes later… "I'm bored!"

"Bankotsu!"

"Shut up Mukotsu."

"That's not fair…!"

_Here we go again,_ Ginkotsu thought with a mechanical sigh.

--

Renkotsu looked up from his studies at a soft scraping sound.

Friend had inched closer, and it was holding a book of matches and Renkotsu's gourd of flammable liquid. Friend chuckled evilly, and Renkotsu whimpered.

"Oh, shit."

--

The ground trembled with a sudden explosion. A massive cloud of slate-gray smoke shot into the air and filtered out above the trees. The long tips of flames could be seen in the distance.

"The smoke is coming from the direction of the shrine," Jakotsu mused.

Bankotsu sighed. "Let's go back."

--

The entire shrine had been burned down. Nothing but black, smoldering ashes reeking of smoke. The walls and ceiling had caved in and were reduced to a few inches of burnt, blackened soot. Bankotsu walked into the wreckage without a trace of fear. "Looks like Renkotsu finally lost it." Then he smiled. "Hey look. Here's his corpse. Black and withered. I always knew he'd die like that."

Then Jakotsu pointed and shouted happily, "Look! Friend is still safe!" Friend was lying, untouched by the flames, in a perfectly round ring of floor from the shrine which was untouched by the fire like the Furby. There wasn't a singe burn mark or any soot inside Friend's little circle. Likewise, there weren't any burn marks or ashes on Friend. Jakotsu scooped Friend into his arms and did a little happy dance.

Friend's eyes flickered glowing red and he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Stupid and random, right?**

**XD**

**But yah. Hey hey hey. How do you want Mukotsu and Kyokotsu to die? I don't know how to kill them off. Mukotsu's immune to poison, so death by poison is off the list. And Kyokotsu's huge so I can't have someone stomp on him...or can I? Anyway, suggestions? I'd love them. I'll give you fill credit for suggestion...and you'll get a cookie :)**


End file.
